The Z Games
by Titanic X
Summary: In the future, Panem thrives and the world trembles at their might. Four continents escape their fury and reign, but the Hunger Games have kept them from striking back. Now, it falls to a small team to stop the Hunger Games before it's too late! SYOT - Open! Submit by PM, please!


**Hello, peeps! Titanic X here with a brand new Hunger Games fanfic. This one is totally different for it could be considered an alternate universe, one in which Katniss and Peeta died during the 74th Hunger Games and Cato was declared the Victor. Panem never fell, and the world witnesses 2000 years of bloodshed and death take more children from their families. But at the same time, beyond Panem's borders four continents still exist, and with them, a new hope that lurks on the horizon. Note: I don't own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

_THE HUNGER GAMES_

_ The Z Games_

Prologue

"Mr. President?"

The voice calls to me and I look up, my eyes fixing on the woman as she steps in through the open doorway. A smile breaks out across my aged face as I stand and step out from behind my desk.

"Ah, Savannah! What a surprise!" I remark, embracing her in a hug and clapping her on the back. I pull away from her as she sits down in front of my desk. I retake my position and study her face for a moment.

Savannah Loki is the Head Gamemaker, and has been in the position for over seven years now. Her red hair falls down over her lovely features before she brushes it aside to let her startling purple eyes shine through. She is dressed in a fabulous gown of green silk and very wonderful shoes adorn her pretty feet. Savannah runs a delicate hand through her hair before adjusting her dress. "I take it you're ready, sir?" she asks.

I nod. "Yes, but first, what about you? How is the arena coming?" I inquire.

"Well, sir, there are a few ideas floating about, but none really strike my fancy. Have you anything I could use?" Savannah wonders.

I ponder her suggestion as I tent my fingers in front of my lips. "Hmm. You need some ideas, then?"

She nods. "Yes, sir. Any would be helpful."

I lean back in my chair and swivel to face the elegant buildings of the magnificent Capitol of our great nation. "I see. Well, what are the few ideas that you have heard?"

I turn back to face her as she lifts up a hand and ticks them off on her fingers. "One of the other Gamemakers suggested using our new mechanoids as one possibility for an obstacle, but that is out of the question. The second idea that I heard was of using ancient history, yet after the debacle two years ago, that's been scrapped. One idea was to use a system of man-made caves, but I doubt that will work. One year it was tried, and all the Tributes died. I don't want a repeat of that." She lowers her hands and shifts in the fine leather chair. "Those ideas are what I heard."

I put a hand to my chin in thought. "Those are all brilliant, yet I see your logic in not using them, Savannah," I say. "So we must come up with something that will get the people _really_ riled up."

"But what? Each year it's getting harder and harder to please the Capitolites," she says anxiously. She wrings her hands on her dress as I close my eyes.

"I understand your frustration, Savannah. Believe me, I do," I say softly to reassure her. "So tell me, what is it that you find fascinating about the First Rebellion?"

She blinks, taken aback by the question. "Sir?"

Before I can answer, the door chimes and I press the button to admit the newcomer.

The door slides open and an Avox comes in, eyes bowed and shoulders hunched in submission. The creature carries a plate of crumpets and butter and a pot of tea with two cups. The Avox scuttles forward and places the plate down on the table before backing out. The door closes behind it.

She turns back to me as I take a crumpet and butter it. "Go on. Have a crumpet," I say.

Shyly, she takes one and butters it as I pour us each a cup of hot tea.

"Now, go on. What fascinates you about the First Rebellion so much?" I ask again.

Savannah takes a bite of her crumpet and looks out the window at the city beneath us. "Sir, forgive me, but how did you find out about my history fetish?" she wonders.

I smile gently. "I have heard of your liking, so why not tell me a bit about it?"

She smiles back, feeling better about this. "The reason why I like it so much, sir, is because of how foolish the rebels were in thinking they could defy us. I mean, look where it got them! Without them, we wouldn't have the joy of the Hunger Games."

I laugh. "Yes, you have a point there."

"It's just a fascinating subject, really," she says wistfully. "I find it so…wonderful…to read about them and what they thought they could do to try and topple our nation. The sacrifices the people of both sides went through, the suffering, the loss, and even the failures of both to gain an edge." Savannah turns to me. "It's just a joy that I have."

"So I can see," I remark lightly. "And what of the Second Rebellion?"

Now she throws her head back and laughs. "That was quite a ridiculous notion they entertained! After seeing the death of their beloved Mockingjay, they fell apart at the seams!"

"Yes, they did indeed," I say.

"But what I find most interesting in the time before the Second Rebellion is the escape that those two Tributes tried. What made them think they could escape us?" Savannah says, her eyes now alight with inspiration. "I mean…unless the arena was designed otherwise…"

I smile. "No such thing has happened, and nor will it come to pass. Not after the debacle that was the Fiftieth Hunger Games. You know how that turned out."

My Head Gamemaker sighs. "Yes, sir. But that still does nothing to help me with an arena design. And the last thing I want is to fail you."

I get up and move to the front of the desk, kneeling in front of her and placing my hands on her shoulders. "My dear, you won't fail me. Coming up with new ideas takes time, I know. So I'm willing to try and help you."

A small smile appears on her lips. "Thanks, Mr. President."

"Back to the topic at hand. I know you need some ideas, and I can think of a few. Would you like to hear them?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes, sir."

She leans back and I sit back at my own seat. "All right. What about a jungle theme? Have the tributes try and survive within the wilderness?"

She shakes her head. "No can do, sir. One year was enough for that."

I nod. "Ah. Yes. That one with the three Tributes dead by quicksand. That was a failure on the part of the last Gamesmakers Committee."

I see her shudder, but ever so slightly. I hide that fact as I lean back in my chair. "There was talk about a desert theme one year, wasn't there?"

Savannah nods, but says nothing as she sips her tea for a moment. When she sets down the cup she speaks. "Yes, but that idea was scrapped before it even reached your office, sir."

Of course. I was the one who initiated the scrapping of such an idea to begin with. But I do not tell her. "Such a shame," I say with a shake of my head. "It would've been cool to see such an arena."

"Any others?" she asks.

"Didn't the Gamemakers do an old army base at one point?" I question.

Savannah's eyes light up as she giggles. "Oh, I remember that one! That was the Quell in which all Tributes were transformed into military vehicles for the whole duration of the Games! It was a madhouse in the first few minutes!"

I chuckle as the memories come to my mind. The sight of all those vehicles colliding with each other, firing weapons, etc. is forever burned into my memories. "Yes. That was a good one," I add.

"But we can't do it again, can we?" she asks.

"No, we cannot. But wasn't there one instant during those Games that caught the attention of a previous Gamemaker?" I ask as I take and butter a second crumpet.

"Yes, there was, sir. That was when one of the Tributes tried to escape by fleeing through the opening in the force field. It took us hours to find him," Savannah says as she takes a bite of her crumpet.

I nod. "I remember that, as well. It made headlines all over Panem."

"Not as much as the last attempt made by a few of our own citizens," Savannah says dryly. "Those new mechanoids made them think otherwise, though."

I smile wryly. "It seems that we have had a lot of memorable Games lately, haven't we?" I say coyly.

She giggled a bit and blushes. "I guess so, sir. I mean, after the last Quell, people have been demanding better Games, and the Tributes have been giving them to us. It's almost as if they wish to flee, but they can't."

I wink. "Now I have something else to ask." A cunning smile works its way onto my face. "This purely theoretical, mind you, but say that the Tributes had something to look for, and say that they found it. What if, when they tried to theoretically leave the arena, the borders of Panem opened to everyone…and taught them a valuable lesson they wouldn't forget?"

"Oh, you mean reminding them that the rebels had no chance of escaping the Capitol's wrath or something?" Savannah asks, her eyes wide with shock.

I nod. "Yes." I lean back and look around my office, taking in the plants by the door, the large picture window in the back of my desk and the paintings of the past Presidents looking down at us. The sun is beginning to set beyond the magnificent buildings, throwing them into red light.

"Of course, it would not be without its risks…" I add.

Savannah cocks a thin eyebrow as she tilts her head to the side. "What kind of risks?"

I smile grimly. "Tributes will be given hope, but it's going to be false hope…of escape. Each time they try, they will fail."

"But how? And if this is all theoretical…" Savannah's voice trails off uncertainly.

I spread my arms. "My dear, that is for you to come up with!" I exclaim. "It all rests on you, sweetie. You can come up with it, and the risks…there are countless you can use! It's all limited to your imagination!"

Realization dawns in her pretty eyes and a smile slowly spreads across her face. "Oh, I see! The arena design… I get it now, sir!"

I smile as I stand alongside her. She comes forward and embraces me, planting a kiss on my lips that I melt into. We stand like that for a while, just us two lovers. The door slides open and we part as the Avox comes in to gather the crumpets and tea. As soon as the despicable creature is gone, I scoop her up and kiss her gently. Her thin arms twine themselves around my neck and I gently set her down on her feet.

"Now, my dear, do not forget the ideas I have given you…" I whisper lustfully as we part.

"I know. Thank you so much. I will not let you down!" she exclaims excitedly.

"I will send you a list of Tributes within a week," I say. "Now go. Let your imagination run free, my dear! And do not hold back!"

Savannah bows and leaves.

* * *

The next day the door slides open as I turn, my eyes locking onto the imposing form of my Head Peacekeeper, General Lickson Wong. He is a formidable man, standing at six feet one inch in height, with battle scars from the skirmishes along our borders. His greenish black hair hangs over one of his sinister blue eyes and he is still as fit as a fiddle.

"Sir, I'm sorry to intrude, but…" He is nervous. I can see it in his eyes.

"What is it this time?" I ask tiredly. "It's getting ever so close to the Reapings…"

"I know. But I thought you should learn of this, Mr. President," Wong interrupts.

I place a hand over my face and sigh. "Very well. What is it?"

"It has to do with those ingrates who dare to harass our borders," he says. "They've been at it for three weeks now, sir, and show no signs of relenting."

I frown as I recall the Great War that tore our world asunder. The aftermath was quite lovely, until the First Rebellion. Somehow, however, those fools dared to escape our reign, and they continued to possess formidable allies…

My eyes harden as I turn and look out the window at the sun over the city. "General, how is it that even with our technology you cannot seem to defeat those fools, even once?" I ask calmly.

"Sir, it's not them that I'm worried about. You know we can easily handle them, and with that treaty we have in place with them…" Wong trails off. "It's their _allies_ that I'm worried about."

"Ah…I see. You're scared that _they_ may dare to attack us," I muse.

General Wong shivers and nods. "Yes, sir."

I frown. Facts and figures about their most potent ally flitter through my mind and I shudder a bit myself. I have read the history texts, but I still do not believe that _they_ have the power to turn the tide back in their favor. Especially after the war ended.

_Their_ silence is unnerving. I am worried, but recent transmission intercepts have shown that _they_ will not make a move for quite some time. All the more reason to get ready for this year's Quarter Quell.

"General Wong, do not worry yourself to bits about this. Just continue to do your job well, and let me handle this," I say. "Perhaps a live broadcast could convince them of the futility of such actions…"

He nods. "As you wish, Mr. President."

He backs out and I smile. Now to get ready for the announcement.

The hours pass, and before I know it, it is noon. Time to announce the Quell.

I stand and head out onto the balcony from which I shall make the announcement.

Cheers break out across the country as I stand there and extend my hands to bask in their adoration. Oh, how I love this job! I cry in my head.

Finally, I lower my hands and the cheers die down as the announcer speaks. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Capitol and all of Panem! Please welcome President Wilton Rose!"

Again cheers and applause reach out as I adjust my satin tunic and run a hand through my brown hair. My grey eyes sparkle with delight from within me as I grasp the mike in my hand and speak.

"Hello, Panem!" I say. People cheer, but most remain silent as I continue my prepared speech. "It's that time of year again for the Annual Hunger Games! But this year is no ordinary year. This year is the 100th Quarter Quell, which makes it a very special time indeed! And as is typical, we shall remember some of the more successful Quells before I read the card!

"First up was the Third Quarter Quell, in which past victors were Reaped to show that even the strongest among them could not stop us. That was perhaps the strangest of them all, you could say." Laughter ripples through the crowds.

"The Seventeenth Quarter Quell invoked drawing on the Tributes' worst fears and inflicting those very fears on them through the arena itself to show that not even the bravest could stand up to us. I have to admit, watching it on video really gives me the shivers!" More laughter.

"And finally, the previous Quarter Quell transformed all the Tributes into machines rather than men to show that the rebels' leader was in charge of the machinations of the failed resistance. That one led to a load of lorries in the first few minutes of the Bloodbath!" The crowds roar with laughter as I smile and give the thumbs up.

"Now, time to read the card for this year's Quarter Quell!" I say. I wave a finger and an Avox runs forward, eyes lowered and again, shoulders hunched in submission. I take the box from the female creature and she scurries off into the shadows. I open the box and reach in, pulling out the yellowed envelope numbered _100_. I gently open it and pull out the perfectly preserved index card.

Silence falls as I adjust my spectacles and clear my throat.

"'To remind the rebels of how futile it was to try and escape the Capitol's fury, the Tributes this year will be given the chance to escape the arena alive…but not without risks.'" I read.

The crowd stares before I lower the card. "And there you have it, my beloved people! The Quarter Quell has just been announced!" I say.

Cheers break out as I raise my hands and close my eyes, basking in the warmth of the Capitol's adoration. This will be an interesting Quell indeed, I muse.

* * *

The next week after the announcement I stand in front of my full length mirror and adjust my suit as the door chimes and slides open. An Avox comes in and deposits an envelope on my bed. I turn as the creature leaves and I open the envelope.

Inside is the list of Tributes I am expecting.

Tributes

District 1 Male:

District 1 Female:

District 2 Male:

District 2 Female:

District 3 Male:

District 3 Female:

District 4 Male:

District 4 Female:

District 5 Male:

District 5 Female:

District 6 Male:

District 6 Female:

District 7 Male:

District 7 Female:

District 8 Male:

District 8 Female:

District 9 Male:

District 9 Female:

District 10 Male:

District 10 Female:

District 11 Male:

District 11 Female:

District 12 Male:

District 12 Female:

The list resembles more or less a shopping list of pawns for the Games. I feel my heart race as I turn to the window. I cannot wait for the Games to begin.

* * *

**Well? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't be afraid to review and let me know what you think. The Tribute Form will be on my profile, and the list will be updated as time goes on. All Mary Sue and Gary Stu Tributes will be rejected and/or ignored. All submissions must be by PM, not review. Each person can submit up to two Tributes if they want. And don't be afraid to throw in escorts or mentors, if you want too.**

**Now there will be sponsorship. Each reader that submits and/or reviews will be given 1000 points. The following can get ya more points:**

**Reviews – 25**

**Tributes – 100 for a boy, 120 for a girl, 200 for a Bloodbath.**

**Fave – 20**

**Follow – 10**

**Each below costs points:**

**Basic Weapon**

**Bow and arrow – 10 pts**

**Spear – 15 pts**

**Lance – 12 pts**

**Knives – 20 pts**

**Sword – 18 pts**

**Trident – 15 pts**

**Mace – 17 pts**

**Advanced weapon**

**Gun – 250 pts**

**Ammo packs – 100 pts for three packs**

**Grenades – 300 pts**

**Landmines – 200 pts**

**Gear**

**All gear ranges from 20 to 400 pts. Specify what you need and I'll give it to ya. Same with medicine and food.**

**Now get to submitting, my peeps~!**


End file.
